Tiempo inverso
by Kiwi-NyAry
Summary: Toshiro esta, viviendo su historia inversamente que es lo que pasara, llegara a saber que esta pasando...oh se quedara en blanco pues descubran lo en Tiempo inverso.. Advertencia...esta historia es HITSUKARINISTA...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola... nwn me extrañaron, ña... unos si otros no pero bueno no importa jejeje como están,espero que muy bien porque yo no jajaja ok no pero ya que, bueno dejemos un lado los saludos y eso. Bueno yo les traigo una nueva historia llamada.. Tiempo inverso, básicamente de Hitsukarin y pues aquí les dejo mi historia coman sus golosinas etc y espero la disfruten... ha otra cosa los personajes son de Tite-kubo-san,yo solo los utilizo en mi historia.. Att ._

 ** _POV TOSHIRO_**

 _Era un día algo caluroso para mi no sabia porque ,oh como pero me sentia extraño sentia como si algo fuera diferente.. Empece a moverme de izquierda- Derecha algo estaba mal mi cama era mas grande de lo que recordaba, escuche el sonido de una licuadora cortar algo, no le tome importancia y me cubrí la cara con mi sabana... pero que una licuadora, en mi oficina._

 __Shiro-chan Onii-chan,despierta o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- se oyó una voz, pero que escuela yo no voy a ninguna escuela, me desperté de golpe. lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue un cuarto grande, con póster de jugadores de fútbol,una computadora , una escritorio,dibujos pegados y unos vídeo juegos. Pero que rayos pasaba aquí,oí como se habría la puerta de mi habitación y quien entro me sorprendió._

 _Era Momo llevaba un uniforme escolar de secundaria y su peinado era diferente tenia dos cole-titas, y me sonreía._

 __ Ah Shiro-chan Onii-chan, cámbiate de ropa tu uniforme esta hay en la cama ya planchado y baja para desayunar- cerro la puerta comenzó a cantar, me quede sin aliento, mi cabeza me daba vueltas todo era tan extraño._

 _Me cambie, y vaje para desayunar me quede en blanco al ver quien era la que preparaba de desayunar era nada mas y nada menos y Matsumoto mi teniente. Y mi boca se abrió al ver a Gin Ichimaru sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico._

 __ ah buenos días Toshiro,como amenices hoy campeón- me quede en shok, _eh Toshiro,es de mala educación no saludar ah tu tío- dijo Matusmoto ,me quede paralizado, tío Gin como era posible,ademas Ichimaru estaba muerto no..._

 __ haha...creo que alguien se despertó de mal humor- hablo Rangiku bromeando, yo me quede en blanco_

 __ ah buenos días a todos- dije,me senté al lado de Momo y ella me sirvió arroz,y un plato de ramen._

 _Mire la comida se veía deliciosa, empece a comer rápido, _ Shiro-chan Onii-chan no comas tan rápido- me quede otra vez en blanco ha caso Momo me había dicho hermano que esto era una broma de la gusto de en verdad estaba pasándome._

 __Buenos días- se oyó la voz de alguien afuera de la casa, Momo salto de gusto_

 __ kya,creo que Yukio-kun y Riruka-chan ya vinieron- casi escupo el agua que estaba bebiendo, que Yukio y Riruka se supone que ellos son mis enemigos y ademas ellos estaban en prisión._

 _Mire como Momo corrió por su mochila y me apresuro _ Onii-chan rápido es hora de irnos- tome mi mochila y camine hacia la puerta sin antes que Ichimaru y Matsumoto nos dieran nuestro feliz regreso a clases._

 _estaba preocupado por todo esto,tal vez si le preguntara a Kurosaki Ichigo sobre esto tal vez el tendría las respuestas, pero cuando salí de la casa. mi mente se perdió era la casa de la familia Kurosaki solo que mas grande a su lado estaba una enorme tienda de ropa de modas que se llamaba Tienda de modas Hitsugaya... esto era una gran broma ,era un sueño oh que..._

 _mire que Momo hablaba con Riruka sobre ropa y moda y Yukio me saludaba_

 __ buenos días Toshiro- yo no sabia que responder pero igual salude_

 __ ha hola Yukio,Riruka- dije algo débil, Riruka me miro con una cara de fastidio_

 __ Hahaha...Buenos dias Hitsugaya-san- me grito, yo solo mire fríamente y comenzamos a caminar_

 __ oye Toshiro, los chicos me dijeron que te eligieran como capitán del equipo de fútbol- yo no respondí pero luego hable_

 __ haha.. pues como ellos vean- no quería hablar, solo quería saber que rayos estaba pasando aquí y porque todo el mundo actuaba de forma distinta.._

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas,se estaba llevando la reunión de capitanes de los 13 escuadrones.

_ así que, capitán Shiba renuncia a su cargo de capitán y se lo deja a manos de su hija kurosaki Karin- hablo Yamoto, Isshin hablo

_ claro, capitán jefe, creo que mi hija Karin esa lista para ser capitana y tener al mando mi escuadrón, ademas ya domina el bankai-

_ y usted Kurosaki Karin acepta ese cargo- hablo fuerte el capitán jefe, mientras todos los capitanes observaban a la chica peli-negra..

 _Continuara_ _..._

hahaha ya acabe el primer capitulo, no olviden comentar bla bla bla luego subiré un cap de pequeños y después grandes gracias,pueden sugerir


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola ¿como están espero que muy bien, porque yo no jejeje, ok no ajaja pero ya que, perdón si me tarde en subir capítulos pero mi hermano me quito mi compu y pues no sabia como entrar en mi cel pero ahora ya se jejeje, bueno hay habrá algunas faltas de ortografía por que como les dije estoy en mi cel y no en mi compu y pues ya bueno... Si mas que decir los dejo con otro capítulo de tiempo inverso de hitsukarin..._

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

Después _que el capitán general dejo de hablar todos los capitanes se enfocaron en la peli-negra que estaba en medio de ellos._

 _Su cabello negro llegaba hasta su espalda, su ropa de shinigami estaba rota después del enfrentamiento con Soi-fong, portaba su zampakuto en su espalda y apenas podía estar de pie. Con todos esos piquetes de la zampakuto de Soi-fong._

 _Al gual que Karin, la capitana del escuadrón 2 apenas podía estar de pie.._

 ** _POV KARIN_**

 ** _Apenas podía estar de pie, me sentia cansada pero tenia que estar hay presenta._**

 ** _Tenia, que responder ahora mismo sobre lo que me pregunto el capitán jefe._**

 ** __ claro que acepto el cargo de ser capitán del escuadrón 10,además sobre todo ahora que mi padre me lo está ortogando. Daría mi vida por salvar a la sociedad de almas así, tenga que luchar una y otra vez-dije con voz fuerte y firme_**

 ** _mi hemano Ichigo capitán del escuadrón 5,me sonrió. La verdad me sentía muy alagada de ser de una familia muy onorable..._**

 ** _El captán jefe me miró_entiendo Kuroski Karin usted es nombrada nueva capitana del escuadrón 10-mi padre tomo su capa de capitán (nota: ok yo no se como se llama eso que tienen los capitanes, en su traje de shinigami pero yo le digo capa jejejeje sigamos :v) y me la entrego._**

 ** __oh mi pequeña , te felicito. Has logrado alcanzar el nivel de un capitán de élite, realmente me siento muy orgulloso de ti mi hermosa hija- dijo mi padre mientras me daba la capa._**

 ** _Me setía muy a vergonzada por la palabras de mi padre pero a la vez muy feliz.._**

 ** __si papá, y pues ya no soy una niña, entiende y tengo ya 113 años- dije sonrojada, mire como todos los capitanes me aplaudían y me sonriean estaba feliz, por todos esos logros que hize yo sola al igual que mi hermano. Mi padre se quitó de su puesto de capitán y me coloque yo, mi padre fue abrazar a mi madre que no dejaba de llorar de la emoción._**

 ** _POV NORMAL_**

_capitanes ahora déjenme anunciar otra cosa, kuchiki Rukia pasa- todos capitanes miraron a la oji-violeta.

Byakuya miro a Rukia de una forma fría.

_si, si ca-capitan geneal-tartamudeo la Kuchiki

_Kuchiki Rukia, usted desde ahora será teniente del escuadrón 5,y su capitán será Kurosaki Ichigo-Los ojos de Rukia se agrandaron y miraron a Byakuya.

_pero, pe-ro, yo- tartamudeo

_si,mas que decir así termina la reunión de capitanes del día de hoy puede retirarse- todos los capitanes salieron y comenzaron a ir a sus oficinas.

_Rukia-hablo Byakuya, la pequeña peli-negra miro a su hermano.

_si Nii-sama- dijo la chica

_mas te vale, ayudar y no hacer algo que quede en ridículo con los Kurosakis sabes que es una familia muy onorable y honrada, Entiendes-amenazó, Rukia asistió.

Ichigo llego donde estaba Rukia y Byakuya.

_capitán Kuchiki, que sucede hay algo malo con mi teniente-dijo el peli-naranja acercándose ah ellos.

_no,sucede nada malo solo que la estoy aconsejando, como su hermano mayor debo de cuidar de mi hermana. Si me disculpa capitán Kurosaki-san debo retirarme-el Kuchiki comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina.

_oye Rukia, creo es tiempo de olvidar todos eso mal entendidos y peleas cuando éramos niños no lo crees-sonrio

_si, claro capitan Kurosaki- Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a cambiar hacia su oficina sin antes decirle que podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, ya que el de capitán lo odiaba.

 **POV KARIN**

 **Cuando todos los capitanes se empezaron a retirar, estaba apunto de irme a mi oficina pero el teniente del capitán general me detuvo.**

 **_capitana Kurosaki, espere el capitán desea hablar con usted sobre una misión- empece a pensar que esto era una broma era mi primer día como capitana y ya tenía una misión vaya.**

 **Camine hacia el valcon del capitán general y me inque**

 **_me hablaseñor-dije.**

 **_si,Kurosaki-san. Mira tengo una misión para ti, se trata de un extraño riatsu que ah aparecido en la ciudad de Karakura en el mundo humano. Y deseo que vaya ah envestigar sobre esto-**

 **Me quede en shok acaso va ir al mundo, si mi escuadrón no tenia aun teniente.**

 **Pero no debia contradecir las palabras de mi superior.**

 **_entiendo capital general, cuando debo partir hacia mi misión? - pregunte**

 **_ahora mismo, capitana Kurosaki. Solo vaya con el capitán Jushiro que le habrá las puertas del mundo humano-asisti y me retire para irme al mundo humano.**

 **No sin antes ir a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa, porque la que estaba usando ya estaba muy rota después de pelear con la capitana Soi-fong. Me cambie de ropa y fui donde estaba la puerta del mundo humano hay, estaba el capitán Jushiro..**

 **_buenos dias Kurosaki-chan-me saludo el capitán Jushiro**

 **_buenos días capitán, ya estoy lista para mi primera misión- dije alegremente**

 **_eso es bueno, Kurosaki-chan. Bueno ahora van a abrir las puertas del mundo humano. - asistí con la cabeza , las puertas del mundo humano se abrieron y rápidamente salte hacia afuera estaba tan emocionada nunca había ido al mundo humano, solo un par de veces por entrenamiento.**

 **_suerte Kurosaki-chan-me grito el capitan Jushiro, yo sonreí. Cuando llegue aterrice en un poste de luz. Mire a mi alrededor e hermoso estar en el mundo humano.**

 **POV TOSHIRO.**

 **Estaba caminando, con Momo, Yukio y Riruka, hacia la escuela pero la presencia de un riatsu me hizo para. Pense en ese momento "un shinigami" , en el mundo humano.**

 **El reatsu estaba a pocas cuadras de mi, así que comenze a correr, donde estaba el reatsu del shinigami, estaba seguro que ahora podría saber que estaba pasando y porque todos actuaban de manera diferente.**

 **_espera, Onii-chan hacia ya no es la escuela- me grito Momo pero yo no le tome importacia, solo quería saber que rayos pasaba aquí.**

 **Continuará...**

 **Nota del autor:jejeje bueno aquí otro capítulo de tiempo inverso, espero que les haiga gustado... Mucho**

 **Gacias por sus comentarios, enserio que are lo mejor que pueda para terminar mis historias.. Pronto.. Y ya no me desaparecere más...Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Mikeryder16: jeje si ya no me desaparece mucho jejeje XD**

 **Meli1715: la continuación de la historia lo dira todo jejeje graciaspor segu ir la historia.**

 **Katiti: con el tiempo todo se sabra jejeje**

 **Alejandra. Pyo10: gracias por seguir mi historia y ya pronto terminaré con las demas**

 **Karin. Chan150301:pues ya la continúe y mañana subire otro capítulo gracias por sus comentarios...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pov Toshiro.**_

Corri _lo más rápido posible, antes de que desapareciera por completo el riatsu llege a un campo de fútbol y comencé a mirar por todos lados, hasta que levante la vista y hay estaba un joven chica shinigami parada en un poste, sus cabellos largos eran negros y estaban amarrados en una coleta alta,y sus ojos eran entre azules y negros una perfecta combinación. Sentía algo familiar con esta chica pero no tenía ni la más repleta idea de quién eran._

 _Ella al parecer sintió mi poder espíritu, y bajo su cabeza encontrando me con sus ojos. La chica peli-negra saltó del poste y aterrizó levemente en él suele sin hacer viento, se hacer co a mí y comenzó a analizar me._

 __ vaya.- dica ella mientras me tomaba del rostro._ Que cres que haces.- dije fríamente ella salto hacia atrás de susto y me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

 __ P-puedes verme?.- murmuro, sin apartar la vista de mi, yo rodé los ojos y suspire_

 __ claro que puedo verte, y sé que eres una shinigami.- ella se sorprendió mucho y se me hacerco._

 __ mmm tal vez estas defectuoso.- dijo ella _ como lo sabes?.- preguntó curiosa, a lo que yo le respondí._

 __ claro que porque yo soy uno.- hable con un tono seguro, ella me miró con rareza._

 __ pero tu, no eres un shinigami ya que tu alma aún sigue conectada a tu cuerpo.- hablo y yo me quede intacto y apreté los dientes._

 _Mire que llevaba un haori así que ella era una capitana, o me equivocaba. Camine a su alrededor y mire que él haori que ella portaba, era el de mi escuadrón, apreté los puños._

 __ Oye porque llevas mi haori.- le dije seriamente, sentía tanta rabia porque. Porque esto me estaba pasando a mí._

 __ de que hablas humano, esto no es tuyo.- ella me miró con furia. _ claro que lo es.- dije , ella negó con la cabeza._

 __ además no entiendo porque el Gotei 13 le daría un cargo tan apreciado a una niña, como tú.- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y en un movimiento brusco me jaló colocando su zampakuto en mi cuello apretando me con fuerza._

 __ dime quién te da toda esa información.- ella me preguntó mientras me apretaba de mi cuello, yo coloque mis manos en su brazo tratando de safar me de su ataque._

 __ N-nadie, m-me h-ha dado n-nada.- le dije con fuerza, ya que sentía que mi respiración se hiba._

 __ no te creo para nada, tú no eres un humano. Tal vez eres algo más, no entiendo como un simple humano sabe tanto.- ella apreto más mi cuello con su brazo._

 _comence a sentir me débil y fue esta entonces que ella me soltó, caí al suelo y comencé a respirar con fuerza._

 __ no lo sé, lo único que si se es que yo era un shinigami antes.- murmuré. Sentí que ella me estaba tomando por loco así que comenzó a caminar lejos de mi._

 _Su forma de hablar y toda su forma de ser, la sentía muy familiar con esa chica humana llamada Kurosaki Karin, solo que ella. Tiene el pelo corto pero en los demás aspectos están a la perfección, entonces comencé a pensar rápido, todo era parecido, el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, los mismos ojos, pero distinto pelo. Esos significaba una cosa, ella era Karin Kurosaki hermana menor de Ichigo._

 _Me levante del suelo y vi que ella comenzaba_ _a alejar se , corri tras ella y le tome la muñeca jalando la a mi cuerpo, Karin abrio sus ojos y con su otra mano intento golpear me, pero sujete su mano con fuerza._

 __ Tu.- le dije, ella also una ceja. _ tú eres Kurosaki Karin. No es así.- dije con la respiración entre cortada._

 _Sus ojos azules se abrieron._

 __ quién te dijo mi nombre?.- hablo sorprendida. _ tú me lo dijistes hace 2 años.- le hable claro._

 __ no.- ella dijo. _ yo jamás había venido al mundo humano.- hablo con tristeza, solté sus muñecas a causa de que me sentía mal y caí sobre ella rendido por la falta de oxígeno que aún me faltaba por recuperar._

 _Continuara.._

Wouu wouuu alto, alto yo sé que me desaparezco por un buen tiempo. Pero no eh estado de vacaciones si no que pues tenía muchas que hacer más con eso de que ya entré al bachi :V puta Vida! Y pues mis profes piden muchas tareas y proyectos.

Me estaba queriendo conectar pero no podía porque mi computadora estaba muy lenta y tardaba años para que escribiera un párrafo :c

hasta que que le callo agua :3 y pues se murió jajaja :V la llevaron con los doctores ok no XD y pues dijeron que ya no se podía hacer nada para salvarle y pues mejor la tire desde lo alto de mi casa y luego la asote ya que estaba partida. Le tire un Roca y así hasta que quedó hecha en polvo UuUr y pues ahora me compraron mi tablet mejor y pues estoy de regreso ^^

Disculpen si hay malas faltas de ortografía solo que el jodido auto corrector cambia muchas cosas jaja a veces bueno me despido Chaou :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Derrepente abrí los ojos pensando que todo esto era un farsa y que todo fue un sueño ridículo, ya que me contraba en mi habitación de mi oficina del mundo humano. Me encontraba mirando al techo pero al mirar alrededor me di cuenta que seguía en la pesadilla._

 _ahi estaba ella, estaba Karin sonriéndome._

 _— vaya vaya así que el chico humano ya se ha despertado— hablo ella mientras se miraba las puntas del cabello, yo solo intente ignorar la._

 _— oh ya veo así que no quieres hablar me?, bueno entonces te are hablar por la fuerza— Me di cuenta que Karin estaba en gigai así que sería más fácil luchar contra ella. Se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído._

 _— habla maldito quien te dio toda esa información de la sociedad de almas?, sabes que es muy peligroso no.— vaya que mujer tan fiera decía en mi mente, rápidamente la tome por las muñecas, jalándola hasta tumbar la en la cama, me puse encima de ella aún aprentando sus manos._

 _— ya te dije yo era un shinigami, pero no sé porque rayos llege aquí , es como si esta no fuera mi vida y si la de otra persona!— le grite, Kurosaki solo se quedó mirando me a los ojos._

 _— mira para comenzar recuerdo muy bien que yo era el capitán del décimo escuadrón además fui oficial de tercer asiento al lado del capitán Shiba.— los lindos ojos de ella se agrandaron y susurro._

 _— no puede ser!. Como conoces el apellido de mi padre de soltero?— yo me quedé congelado no podía ser más Karin hija del capitán Shiba?. Entonces ya entiendo porque tanto parecido entre Ichigo y el ex capitán Shiba._

 _— el fue mi capitán— le dije firme, al percatarme de nuestras posiciones me hice a un lado. Karin apretó sus manos contra su pecho._

 _— no digas estupideces tú eres un enemigo— me dijo con rabia pero antes de que pudiera hacer más la sostuve con mis manos en su cintura y al oído le hable._

 _— yo no soy un enemigo, yo soy Toshiro Hitsugaya capitán de la décima división—con esas palabras la solté y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación. Salí lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, tenía ganas de ir me a otro lugar pero deci ir me a casa._

 _Llege a mi hogar por así decir lo mi nuevo hogar. Abri la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, eran a las 1:30 a esa hora salen los estudiantes así que tal vez no sospecharían mis disques tíos, lo bueno que no estaban así que sería más fácil de engañar los , pero rayos creo que deje mi mochila en la cancha Maldicion._

 _Después de 5 minutos vinieron Momo y mis tíos bueno pero así decir lo._

 _— Toshiro ya estás en casa?— grito Matsumoto, y yo le respondí con un simple SI. Estaba pensando en todo este alboroto pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó el timbre la casa._

 _— ya voy— hablo Momo, no preste atención y seguí pensando pero._

 _— Toshiro tu amiga Karin a venido a dejar te tu mochila!— al escuchar el nombre de ella, baje rápido las escaleras. Ahí estaba ella sonriendo me como una loca sentada en el sofá y me saludo._

 _— Toshiro creo que has dejado tu mochila— hablo sonriendo, yo me quedé boquiabierto y mirando la._

 _— vamos Toshiro no seas mal educado y toma tus cosas— Rangiku me hizo una señal con la mano, yo me acerqué y tome la mochila._

 _— gracias— me di la vuelta para ir me, pero Momo me detuvo. — ha Onii-chan toma asiento con tu amiga— Momo me dio palmaditas en la espalda y de mala gana me senté en el sofá._

 _Rangiku, Momo y Karin comenzaron una charla llena de carcajadas pero mi verdadero infierno comenzó con una simple pregunta._

 _— dime Karin-chan estás viviendo con tus padres?— pregunto Momo. Karin le dio un sorbo a su te que estaba tomando y negó._

 _— estoy viviendo sola en un hotel— oh si claro yo pensé — oh cariño es demasiado peligroso estar sola , si no me equivoco eres estudiante de trasferencia verdad? Entonces porque no te quedas con nosotros mientras estás aquí!—_

 _— buena idea— dijo Gin quitado el periódico de su cara, Momo comenzó aplaudir y a decir Siiiii._

 _— No!—dije yo con fastidio. — oh vamos hijo a puesto que tú y Karin se llevarán muy bien y se casaran— Rangiku sonrio alegremente. Pero que rayos le pasaba a esta gente!._

 _continuara..._

Hola (*0*)

Bueno antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios estoy muy alegre ^^ por ellos y bueno ya tenía que actualice esta historia de enverdad que felicidad wiiii XD

tal vez estará corto pero bueno jejeje comenten ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_— vamos querida quedate con nosotros— decía Matsumoto aplaudiendo, no no! Eso jamás. Karin sonrió y me miro._

 _— con todo gusto claro solo si Toshiro quiere que me quede aquí— toda mi familia me miro con unos ojos de chachorro bueno ya que tal vez podría conseguir información acerca de lo que estaba pasando._

 _— está bien que se quede— mire a otro lado mientras todos ellos aplaudían de alegría._

 _— bien querida ve por tus cosas, Toshiro acompaña la, yo y tu hermana limpiáremos el cuarto que está al lado de tu habitación— pero porque yo tenía que acompañar a esta chica loca que intentó matar me un par de veces ni de loco iría pero ahora ya que más daba._

 _Salimos de la casa en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos a su disque hotel si claro un hotel. — porque dijistes que si podía quedar me?— pregunto ella, yo no le dije nada._

 _— acaso me tienes lastima o sientes pena por mi?— pregunto de nuevo, me quede quieto unos momentos._

 _— solo quiero saber porque rayos llegué aquí solo eso!— suspire y continuamos caminando, observe que ella se quedó quieta mirando una tienda de helados.— que es un helado?— dijo señalando la tienda, en ese momento quería reír me de ver su cara rara._

 _—es un bocadillo que parece nieve solo que esta tiene sabor a frutas o otro tipo de sabores._

 _— puedo probar lo?— pregunto curiosa. — claro— dije yo y abrimos la puerta del lugar, pasamos al mostrador donde había en congeladores enormes varios helados y chispas de sabores junto a estos._

 _— disculpa se les ofrece algo?— hablo la encargada con una sonrisa, Karin no dejaba de admirar los helados dentro del congelador._

 _— he si, verá quiero un helado de sandia con pequeños trozos de menta— la chica asistio y luego miro a Karin._

 _— su novia va a gustar algo?— ... ¿Que!? Karin mi novia no ni de loco eso no era así no!._

 _— ella no es mi novia es una amiga, Kurosaki vas a querer algún helado?— ella solo parpadeo y señaló el helado de chocolate, suspire._

 _— creo que ella quiere un helado de chocolate._

 _— con esas cosas que parecen gotas de color café— Karin señaló las chispas de chocolate, la encargada tomo dos conos y colocó el helado con sus respectivas cosas._

 _— cuánto sería?._

 _— serían 2 €— entre el dinero a la chica y salimos de ese lugar. Nuevamente tomas el camino hacia la oficina de Kurosaki, comencé a devorar mi helado pero Karin lo único que hacía era mirar lo._

 _— Kurosaki come el helado si no se derretirá y ya no podrás comer lo— ella solo me miró y parpadeo._

 _— como se come esto?— oh por el amor de dios! No! NO,porque a mí. Agarre mi helado y le di un mordisco._

 _— vez así se come— Karin le di un mordisco a su helado y — Haha que mi cerebro se congela— grito. Solté una carcajada solo de ver su cara larga y haciendo gestos de disgusto._

 _— jajaja vamos Kurosaki._

 _— esta muy rico pero mi cerebro se congeló por completo— caminamos un poco hasta encontrar nos un par de niños que jugaban fútbol eso me hizo recordar a la Karin humana que solía golpear me si no jugaba con ella vaya era raro decir lo pero la extrañaba demaciado._

 _— que hacen esos?— pregunto dando le de mordiscos a su helado y señalando a los humanos._

 _— ellos juegan fútbol, es un juego que consiste en golpear una pelota con los pies y anotar la pelota en las porterías que están de cada lado de la cancha, quienes tengan más goles son los ganadores— sentí mis ojos iluminarse y mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Porque Porque me pasaba esto a mi, rayos que es este sentimiento tan extraño._

 _— oh y es divertido— diablos la Karin humana ya se hubiese encendido hasta los pies para meterse a jugar con esos niños._

 _— Karin— susurre a la nada, no podía dejar de mirar a esos niños y recordar la linda sonrisa tan linda que podía ella solo de jugar fútbol._

Continuará...

Disculpen si el capítulo es muy corto pero es que tenía que hablar urgentemente con ustedes Lol.

ayer fue el final de Bleach en él manga y si todavía no vez el cap te sugiero que vayas a ver lo antes de leer esto, y si vas en otro cap no leeas esto ya que contiene Spoiler.

Voy a dar mi opinión personal sobre el final y lo que pienso, bueno sin más que decir comencemos.

Bueno no sé yo el cap estuvo muy lindo y no tan bueno, Ichigo con Orhime están casados ahora tiene un hijo, Rukia y Renji juntos ahora tienen una hija. Todo esto me sonó al final de naruto ya que como sabemos Naruto y hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, estuvo bien que ellos tuvieran así su final o cada quien piensa lo que guste no?, como bien dijo Bonnie Sara en uno de sus Fanfictions Tite-Kubo sabe lo que hace al final y nadie le puede renegar ya que él es el crear de Bleach y pues ya que no.

Cuanto me gusto el final de Bleach? Sinceramente me gustó un 70% y un 30% no. Lo que se puedo decir que me causa risa fue ver a Karin con unos pechos enormes bueno ni tanto jajaja :v pero WTF? Yuzu está bien plana y Karin las tiene bien grandes ese Tite si que es un loquillo jajaja 7^7 Toshiro le va ir bien he XD ok no :v.

Pero le agradezco a Tite-Kubo por regalar nos un gran anime como fue Bleach :') y el final quedó abierto a ver qué pase. Mil gracias Tite-kubo!❤️㈺4

Bueno sin más me despido 7w7r HitsuKarin Forever :v

Otra cosa me cambie nombre ya que 7u7r me había aburrido :v XD.


End file.
